


Ridiculous Name

by buffchester



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: But he doesn't think so, Drabble, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sherlock looks like Benedict Cumberbatch, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek Into Darkness, of course Mary and Molly do Girl's Nights, somehow this became Sherlolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1590746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buffchester/pseuds/buffchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a silly little drabble that popped into my head this morning and was written during my lunch break at work. Mary and Molly saw Star Trek Into Darkness and think the actor playing the villain looks pretty familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous Name

“I’m serious, he looks _exactly_ like you! _Look_!” Mary pulled up a picture on her mobile of the villain of the new Star Trek film and thrust it at Sherlock. He glanced at it with narrowed eyes and then rolled them.

“Nonsense, that man looks nothing like me.” He paced over to the sofa, took John’s laptop from him, and sat in his chair cross-legged to use it.

“Sherlock, I was using tha—oh, wow, exactly him, you’re right.” Mary had tossed the mobile to her husband and he stared at it in amazement. “Just the hair, and I dunno, _slightly_ more evil?” Sherlock let out a sarcastic “hmph” and pretended to ignore the group.

“Seriously, the entire time we were watching—it was weird!—even his _voice_ is similar—” Molly added animatedly, apparently still a bit tipsy. The girls had gone to see it as part of their bi-weekly Girl’s Night Out, involving a lot of red wine and a film they chose together. They discovered early in their friendship (Mary quite often refused to stay at home by herself during morgue visits, and Molly was glad for some female interaction) that they were both closet sci-fi nerds, and they also agreed that the new Captain Kirk was quite easy on the eyes.

“What’s this bloke’s name, then?” asked John.

“Benedict Cumberbatch,” replied Molly.

“Ridiculous name,” Sherlock scoffed.

“This coming from a man named _Sherlock Holmes_ ,” John laughed from his seat on the sofa as Mary took a seat next to him.

“Family name. Probably,” he quipped, never taking his eyes off the screen as he typed furiously. This earned another burst of laughter from the doctor. Sherlock rolled his eyes again. “I see no similarities between this man and myself.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Molly returned, her eyes dancing. She had made her way behind the detective’s chair, where he was looking at pictures of the actor on John’s laptop. She leaned closer to look over his shoulder. “This man is clearly more attractive. Perhaps it’s his hair.”

Sherlock knew Molly was baiting him, but a slightly hurt look crossed his face regardless. Mary cackled loudly when she saw him (causing John to glance nervously in the direction of Sherlock’s bedroom, where Baby Watson was fast asleep) and he glowered in her direction, which only increased her laughter.

Molly shot Mary a sly grin before continuing. “Yeah, definitely the hair.” Molly couldn’t hold back the laughter when Sherlock’s hand went absentmindedly to his curls and he frowned. Molly ruffled his hair and gave him a soft peck on the cheek. “Only teasing.”

Sherlock turned his head to look at her. “Of course you are.” He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before returning his attention to the computer. “I’m obviously much better looking than this man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are appreciated! :)


End file.
